VOICE
by svpernxtvrxl
Summary: When she died, her death was taken lightly, but the person she cared about the most still, loves, cares and remembers her. She's kept alive in his memory, she can only pass on if he forgets her. But he's not going to do that until he knows how she died. DISCONTINUED!
1. Sing

**VOICE**

School had ended hours ago, and from the darkness of the outside world you could see all of the classroom lights going out one by one. The only light which was kept on was in the music room, where Flora was practising her solo piece which she would sing the next day in assembly, in front of everyone at Alfea, the high school she attended. She took note that everyone had probably left, as it was dark outside. She started to sing louder, so that the noise filled up the empty halls, which echoed to haunt the classrooms with beauty. The singing filled up her ears, so the nothing else could fit inside. Another voice joined her, assuming it was just her imagination; she carried on singing with the other voice creating a beautiful harmony. Listening to it, she managed to pick out some differences. This wasn't her voice. She stopped singing, but she could still hear the other voice. Flora started to get scared.  
>"This isn't funny!" She yelled, "Knock it off!"<br>"What's not funny?"She swivelled around to see her boyfriend, Helia sitting on a chair by the door, fiddling with his phone. She sighed with relief.  
>"Helia! You scared me!"<br>"What isn't funny?" He repeated, "Are you feeling okay?"  
>"Oh... I just thought that I... Might have heard something... I heard another voice while I was singing..."<br>"Hey don't worry about it Flora," He got up and gave her a hug, "You were only hearing yourself, I mean, you were probably imagining the music to this piece too weren't you?"  
>"Yeah... I guess..."<br>"And besides, you couldn't have heard anyone with the same voice as you, because no-one can sing as beautifully as you can..." He kissed her on the forehead.  
>"You think?"<br>"Of course I do!" He said, kissing her again, "So, are you ready to go?"  
>"Ah... No... I really want to get this right, I was going to stay extra late tonight, you should probably leave without me..." Said Flora. Helia sighed.<br>"Yeah well maybe I should. I've been waiting for an hour and twenty minutes, I even ditched the guys so I could walk with you and I'm really late as it is."  
>"I'm sorry..."<br>"Flora you're fantastic, you've already gotten it perfect, please walk back with me,"  
>"I'm sorry Helia, but you know how nervous I get."<br>"Fine, okay, we'll flip a coin, heads we go home now, and tails you can stay and practice."  
>"Fine." Said Flora. Helia flipped the coin, it landed neatly on the back of his hand.<br>"Tails." He sighed. "Call me as soon as you get home, I worry about you, you're such a klutz in the dark," he laughed.  
>"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Flora hugged him. "I'm so lucky to have a guy who worries about me so much..."<br>"Yes, you are..." Helia leant down and kissed her on the lips, "See you tomorrow, don't worry about a thing, you'll do great,"  
>"Bye," Flora said, blushing slightly.<p>

Out in the hall way, Helia saw a light turn on in the music office, and the music teacher stood in the door frame for a moment, dismissing the fact that Helia was even there, she then she walked back inside and turned the light off. He would have asked if she was okay, but his grandfather was expecting him home about two hours ago, so he left.

Back in the music room, Flora was singing once again, but stopped. The other voice was there again, and it hadn't stopped. It was coming closer towards her, with a piercing static in the background. The differences were bigger than ever now, she knew that there was zero chance that she was imagining it. When the voice was just as close as ever, it stopped. Then she felt a sharp, cold breath on the back of her neck. She swirled around but here was no-one there. The voice started to sing again, but this time it was a completely different song, as if it was playing with her, or as it were showing her that it was really there. Flora stepped back and tripped over the music stands, then her back slapped the floor. The voice had gotten louder, but it had added loud pounding footsteps, matching the timing and volume of her heart perfectly. She carefully stood up and ran out of the room, feverishly looking for the light switch in the hall, she turned it on, but it almost immediately flickered off, and red lights turned on. The emergency lights.  
>"The power can't be out! What's going on?" She thought as she ran down the illuminated hall and stopped when she reached the main doors and turned around. There was some sheet music on the floor. She quickly walked over to it and picked up. It wasn't sheet music at all, it was just a sheet of paper with 'Helia' written all over it. She covered her mouth with her other hand and observed her surroundings once again, she wasn't where she thought she was. She was in the elevator, and once the doors opened she realised she wasn't anywhere else either. It was just a long, dark and un-recognisable passage or hall way. Some piercing static or a high pitched scream violently hit her ears, it got louder and louder, closer and closer... Then it stopped. The voice came so close to her that it had cut through the skin on her tanned neck. Everything was silent. Uncontrollable tears fell out of her eyes as she lifted her hand to her neck and pulled it away. Blood. It had cut right through her neck. The paper with Helia's name on it was covered in blood at one end. The voice had controlled her to kill herself using... Sheet music? It wasn't sheet music before! Everything slowly became real again, as she dropped to the floor of the lift. The passage way revealed itself as the entrance hall, bright with moonlight.<br>"I'm sorry Helia... I should have walked back with you..." She said quietly to herself, and then exhaled her last breath, which had been held inside herself until that very minute.


	2. The First Day

**VOICE**

Flora abruptly woke up in a sitting position with her head on a music stand, she noticed that she was clutching on to her phone, and couldn't make herself let go of it. She checked her messages: five missed calls from Helia. She checked the time: nine o'clock exactly. She was just in time for class. It was a strange dream that she'd had last night; it was terrifying, as if it were real, and her neck was still stinging. She gently touched where the wound would have been. Not there. She sighed with relief and stood up. She would've called Helia, back but this was the time when he usually arrived at school, so she decided that she'd just wait for him outside. She spotted her gym teacher walking along the corridor, politeness was compulsory at her high school so she stopped.  
>"Good morning sir," She said. He carried on walking. "Err, good morning sir!" No response. This was strange, it was obviously mandatory for teachers as well. She shrugged and walked quickly down the hall and to the main entrance, where she saw Helia approaching with his friends, Riven and Timmy, and some other people, she couldn't remember their names. She walked outside, only for the scene to change back into the entrance hall.<br>"What?" She tried to walk outside again, but it wouldn't work, it was just like she was entering the building. She tried again, and again, but nothing worked. Her heart pounded, and her neck stung. She screamed at the very top of her lungs. What was going on? Was she invisible or something? And why couldn't she leave the school? Helia came into the building at that point. Flora followed him; she had nothing else to do.  
>"You're hearing things."<br>"What? No, I swear, I just heard a really loud scream from inside the school! I'm willing to stake my life on it!" Said Helia. Flora stiffened. Helia could hear her?  
>"Okay, if you're willing to die for that fact, then I'll happily prove you wrong, maybe I'll even be as kind as to kill you myself." Riven laughed.<br>"How would you prove it?"  
>"A simple survey." Timmy laughed.<br>"Nah, I'm not going to go to all that trouble just to kill a friend," Riven said, putting an arm around Helia. She followed him into their homeroom, Helia sat in his usual seat and Flora would normally sit next to him. But she couldn't.  
>"Last night wasn't a dream... I really am dead..." She said to herself quietly. "What am I going to do?" She stood behind Helia, and the noise that the class was making scaled down for the register. The teacher mumbled on, and could only hear clearly was he got to her name.<br>"Present." She said quietly.  
>"Flora?" He said again. Helia was looking round anxiously. He put his hand up.<br>"What is it Helia?"  
>"Didn't you hear someone answer for her?" He said.<br>"No... Don't worry, I'll call up her house later and tell you what they say,"  
>"There's no point, her dad's on a business trip. Again."<br>"Oh, then we'll try his mobile, Helia I appreciate that you and Flora are close but there's no need to worry," The teacher carried on with the register and Helia sighed.  
>"I need to talk to you; can you meet me in the boiler room? We can talk there." She whispered in his ear. He stood up and looked around, then left the room as discreetly as possible, Timmy and Riven turned a blind eye to whatever he was doing, as usual. Flora followed him, and sure enough, he went into the boiler room. It was cold and damp, and the only light was an emergency light bulb, so the room was very red and dim.<br>Flora was speechless. She had Helia alone, but she didn't even know what to say.  
>"What do you want?" He said quietly.<br>"Helia..." She said. He stiffened once again, and attempted to look in the direction of the voice, but failed. "It's me."  
>"Flora? Where are you?" He said, calming down, even though he had no reason too.<br>"I... It..." Flora sighed, "It happened last night."  
>"What happened last night?"<br>"I wasn't imagining anything, and when you left I went to the... Lift... I think... I'm sorry, Helia, but it's just too distant," Flora sobbed.  
>"What happened?" He repeated.<br>"Paper... I think... This other voice, static, nothing was real... Err... I'm sorry, you probably think you're dreaming or something, aren't you?"  
>"Flora, I don't know what's going on. But I can tell that I'm not dreaming. I know that this is incredibly weird, unbelievable and all of the above, but when you come across a situation like this, it's better to think it through before you lose your mind." He said. "So, just tell me what happened."<br>"I... I think I'm dead Helia, I can't leave the school, and no-one can see or hear me... But I don't know what's going to happen... Or why I'm still here." Helia was silent. The prospect of being followed around by a ghost was completely ridiculous... But he knew when Flora was being sincere. She couldn't lie to save her life.  
>"How... How do you know?" He said.<br>"When I woke up this morning... I thought that I was alive but then no-one could see... Or hear me. I was surprised when you heard me though, but I don't know why you can..."  
>"Hey Stell! Look, my dad bought me a new iPod! 25GB! Amazing right?" Helia heard Bloom, one of his classmates say. He quickly hid behind a cupboard, but there was no need for Flora to hide.<br>"Ooh! Let me listen!" Stella grabbed the MP4 player off of Bloom and stuck an earpiece in her ear. "... This is rubbish! Nothing but static, it's obviously broken." Helia looked up.  
>"Stella, if you're lying I'm totally going to kill you!" Helia walked into view and out of the room.<br>"Helia...? What are you doing in here?" Asked Bloom.  
>"Oh... I left my... Err... Toothbrush behind the cupboard... But it's not here anymore, oh well, bye!" He quickly left.<br>"Helia, you have to believe me." Flora said once she was sure that there was no-one else around.  
>"Flora, I believe that it's you, but I can't believe that you're dead. It's too much too take in."<br>"Why? It's just one fact."  
>"Flora, you mean everything to me, I can't accept this that easily."<p> 


	3. The First Night

**VOICE**

Flora couldn't leave the school. She already knew that; every time that she tried the image in front of her eyes would morph into the entrance hall as if she had just entered the building. But what Flora hadn't realised or even though about yet, was the fact that once the final bell rang she would be alone, all night, in the school.

Once he heard the bell chime, Helia left without communicating to anyone; not even Flora. It was up to her more than anyone to talk to him because she was completely invisible to him. He wasn't in denial about her death, but he wasn't going to accept it until he knew for sure that it was true. He knew the girl that he was talking to was Flora, but there could be other, more logical reasons to why he was hearing her, a hallucination perhaps?

Flora stood in front of the large glass school doors and watched Helia walk away with his head hanging low. This would usually be the part where she would run out of the school to catch up with him, give him a big hug and ask him what was wrong. But she couldn't do that know. She'd already tried time and time again to slip past the apparent 'rules' of being a spirit, but there had been no luck. All she wanted to do was disappear completely, it was better than to be stuck here all her life. As she sat down in the middle of the corridor she wondered. Is she stuck here because she wasn't particularly religious? Was it because she believed that there were even more intelligent planets than earth? Even more wonderful realms, which she knew that she could never see. Was it because she believed in magic and not an old man sitting in the sky? Well there was more to faith then that, but now being dead... Was she really stuck in limbo?  
>Sitting in the same position for hours with nothing to do, she watched the sky change from blue, to pink, to orange, to black, when the light faded away and she was left alone in the dark. After a couple of minutes, the emergency lights flickered on, meaning that there was still someone inside the school. Flora stood up and decided to investigate. She ran up the stairs and checked all the classrooms, check the staffroom and the music room. That's when she saw that there was a bright light on in the music office. The music teacher walked out, and stared blankly at the wall in front of her, without actually seeing it. She walked in Flora's direction. For every small step that the teacher took forward, Flora would take one back. She'd realised that there had been something up with her for a couple of days now; she had been acting like her mind had been wiped clean. Now, the music teacher stared directly into Flora's eyes, who, not being able to take another step back, was pushed up against the wall, trying to flatten herself as much as possible so she could try to be more than an inch away.<p>

"...Can you... See me...?" Flora said quietly. The music teacher lifted up her hand and somehow touched Flora's neck.  
>"I see..." She struggled to say, "Revenge... But why on me?" Flora pushed her away and ran as fast as she could, back to the entrance hall where she saw Helia.<br>"HELIA!" She screamed.  
>"What is it? Flora, that's you, right? What's wrong?"<br>"What are you doing here?" She asked wearily.  
>"I realised that you might be alone... So I came to see if you were still here... And you are. Are you okay?"<br>"It's... It's the music teacher... She's gone mad!"  
>"Where is she?"<br>"The last time I saw her was outside the music room," Helia ran back up the stairs and Flora followed, only to see that she was gone, but the light was still on in her office, and they heard her favourite cello solo being played on tape. They walked into the music room, the tape was playing, but the teacher's beloved cello was smashed to pieces on the music room floor. All of the strings were missing and the body was destroyed, but neatly in the same place where the always left it.  
>"Flora, are you still there?" Helia whispered. Flora was silently walking over to the music office, "Flora, isn't this your phone?" Flora quickly walked back.<br>"It can't be, my phone's in my pocket." She said. Helia opened it up to reveal the picture of him at maybe his not most attractive moment.  
>"Yeah, this is your phone." Helia paused, "That's funny, the last call is a call from your number. How's that possible? Do you think that the music teacher found your phone?"<br>_  
>Revenge... But why on me?<em>

Flora remembered what she had said. _But why on me? Revenge? _How could she take out revenge on someone, when she didn't even know who had killed her. She started back towards the music office and slowly opened the door.

_Revenge._

Flora screamed and jumped back. A tile from the ceiling had been removed, so that cello strings could be tied to a pipe. Left hanging with the strings tightly around her neck was the music teacher, the rough metal cutting through her skin by the minute. She was still twitching, but her face remained expressionless. Blood from her neck loudly dripped to the floor.

_Revenge... But why on me?_

"Oh my God." Helia said as he stared. "She... She was alive and at school today, so she must have died in the past few hours... But you're the only one here... And... I..." Helia sighed and got out his phone to dial 999. "I'm sorry Flora; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Once the ambulance had left, and the police had taken Helia away, Flora was left to sing herself to sleep.


	4. The Discovery

_VOICE_

When Flora woke up the next morning everybody was just getting to school, so she got up and went to look around for Helia.

Where is he? Flora asked herself. Why isn't he here yet? she continued. Just then she saw him. Helia! Flora cried.

What? Helia asked. Flora? Flora is that you? He continued.

Yes, Helia it's me. Flora said.

FLO- Helia got cut off by a shrill scream. What was that? He asked.

It came from the Music Office! Flora said.

Flora and Helia went running into the Music Office.

What happened? Helia asked.

There's a... There's a... There's a... The student couldn't finish what she was trying to say.

Helia could only stare in awe at the sight.

Flora? Helia asked.

Yes Helia? Flora asked.

Is that what I think it is? Helia said.

Yes, Helia. Flora said.

There lying on the ground next to bloody sheet music was Flora's body.

But... But Flora? Helia said confused.

Helia I told you that I died. Flora said.

I... I know but... in the Music Office? Helia said still confused.

Yes... Flora said.

But... But... How did it happen? Helia asked.

I don't exactly know myself. Flora said.

Well... Well how do you remember it? Helia asked Flora.

Well... Flora said trying to explain it. It... It was after you left. Flora explained. I started singing again, and so did that voice I told you about, but then I stopped, the voice didn't. It was coming towards me, with a piercing static in the background. Then it got as close as ever, then it stopped, and I felt a sharp cold breathe on the back on my neck. no-one was there, then it started singing again. I tripped on music stands and then the voice got louder, but it added footsteps matching the rate and volume of my heart perfectly. Then the emergency lights turned on, then I saw sheet music on the floor, but it wasn't sheet music it was a sheet of paper with your name written all over it. I wasn't where I thought I was though, I was in an elevator. When the doors opened, I realized that I wasn't anywhere else either. It was just a long, dark, and un-recognizable hallway. Then there was some piercing static or high pitched screaming, it got louder and louder... closer and closer... Then it stopped. The voice became so close to me that it cut through the skin on my neck. Then there was silence. I reached my hand up to my neck and then pulled it away... Blood, it cut right through my neck. The paper with your name on it was covered with blood at one end. The voice had controlled me to kill my self with... sheet music... apparently. Well it wasn't sheet music before. Then everything slowly became real again, as I dropped to the floor of the elevator. The passage way revealed itself as the entrance hall, bright and lit up with moonlight. I'm sorry Helia... I should have gone back with you... I said to myself, and then I exhaled my last breathe, which I was holding in until that very minute. Then the next morning I woke up and thought I was alive but then nobody could see or hear me... Only you could hear me Helia... You couldn't see me but you could hear me, and then that night, we found the Music Teacher, hung from cello strings on the ceiling. Then everybody left and I was left there alone to sing myself to sleep. That's what happened. Flora explained.

Flora... Why didn't you tell me that it was in here sooner? Helia asked.

Then Helia walked up to Flora's body and his eyes filled with tears.

I... I tried. Flora said. What's wrong? she continued.

The love of my life is dead. Helia said.

Helia... When I first told you that I was dead... You kind of ignored me. Flora said.

I'm sorry Flora... For ignoring you... I... I just didn't like the thought of you being dead. Helia said still crying. I... I... I still don't... He continued.

I'm so sorry, I didn't listen and go back with you Helia. Flora said.

Just then, a single tear rolled down Helia's cheek and onto Flora's. Then Flora's body started glowing.

Flora? Helia said confused. What's going on? He continued

_No response..._

Just then, Flora's body started moving as if her spirit were going back into it..._ Because it was..._

Then Flora woke up.

Flora? Helia said confused.

Helia? Flora said smiling.

FLORA! Helia said picking Flora up and spinning her around. You're Okay! Helia continued.

YEP! Flora said laughing.

But... But... How are you alive? Helia asked still smiling.

I don't know. Flora said.

It doesn't even matter! Helia said. All that matters is that you're alive! He continued.

_And with that they shared a long passionate kiss._


	5. New Powers equals New Problems

**VOICE**

The next night, Flora and Helia, went out on a moon light picnic.

I'm still confused about the whole, _ghost, _thing. Helia said.

Me too. Flora said.

Helia then lied down and Flora lied on top of him. Then Flora's body went limp, and she noticed that she wasn't in her body.

What? Flora said confused.

Flora? Helia asked.

Helia? I don't think that I'm inside my body any more. Flora said still confused.

Why would you say that? Helia said.

Well... Because... I'm... Well... I'm sorta looking at myself. Flora said.

What? Helia asked.

Yeah... Flora said about ready to freak out.

Just then, Flora was back inside her body.

What the... Flora said.

Flora? Helia asked.

Don't ask... Because I have, _no,_ idea... Flora said.

Then Helia took Flora back to Alfea and then went back to Red Fountain.

When Flora got to her room Head Mistress Faragonda was waiting with the rest of the Winx.

Ummm... Flora said. ...Hello... she continued.

Hello, Flora. Ms. Faragonda said. Flora, I heard about the whole ghost thing that happened, and I think you might have gotten a new power and a new transformation. Ms. Faragonda continued.

Ummm... What? Flora asked confused.

Flora, I think you have gotten a new transformation called,_ Ghostix,_ and along with that, I think you also have gotten a new power, that lets you transport out of your body. Ms. Faragonda explained.

Ummm... I... I'm kind of tired, so I'm just gonna go get ready for bed. Flora said while looking at them like they were crazy.

Then, Ms. Faragonda left, and the girls went to sleep.

The next morning, Ms. Faragonda called Helia over to Alfea to talk to him.

Good Morning. Ms. Faragonda said.

Good Morning. Helia replied.

I called you here, this morning, to talk about Flora.

Why? What's wrong with her? Helia asked getting worried.

Nothing is wrong with her, I just need to tell you that I think she has gotten a new transformation called, _Ghostix,_ and a new power which will let her transport out of her body.

Okay... So? Helia asked.

This means she is not locked inside her body, and if you find out, who killed her, and how she died, before she gets locked inside her body, than she will pass on. Ms. Faragonda explained to Helia.

WHAT! Helia yelled.

Then, Helia ran out of the room, to Flora's room. When He reached Flora's room He knocked on the door, Bloom answered.

Oh, Hi Helia. Bloom said.

Hi, Bloom. Helia said. Is Flora Here? He continued.

Yeah, She's sitting on her bed, I'll go get her for you. Bloom said. Flora, Helia's here. Bloom said.

Just then, Flora appeared at the door.

Hey, Sweetie Pie! Flora said as she saw him.

Hi, Flora. Helia said nervously.

What's wrong, Sweetie? Flora asked.

Ummm... Flora... Can I ummm... Talk to you... Ummm... In private? Helia asked hesitating.

Sure, Sweetie, no problem. Flora said.

Ummm... Flora you've got to hear me out here... Okay? Helia said still very nervous.

Okay, shoot! Flora said happily.

Flora, Ms. Faragonda, already told you this, but- Helia got cut off.

Is this all about that, _Ghostix,_ thing? Flora asked.

Ummm... Yeah... Helia said.

I know, I know. We cant let you find out who killed me and how I died. Flora said.

She told you that much? Helia asked.

Ummm... No... I was listening, when she was talking to you, this morning... Flora said guiltily.

You were? Helia asked shocked.

Yeah... I'm sorry... Flora said sadly.

It's okay. Helia said.

Oh... Sooo... Now what? Flora asked nervously.

I don't know... Helia said.

Just then Helia's phone rang.

Hello? Helia said.

We know who killed your girl friend and how she died... The person on the other line said.


	6. Big Discoveries and Big Secrets

**VOICE**

Ummm... Who is this? Helia asked nervously.

That's not important. The mystery person said.

Okay... Helia said confused.

Do you want to know my information? The mystery person asked.

Ummm... Helia said still nervous.

Helia. Flora said.

Yes, Flora. Helia said.

What's wrong? Flora asked. Who is it? She continued.

Ummm... I don't... Exactly... Know. Helia said still confused.

Well... Ask. Flora said.

Ummm... I already did... Helia said nervously.

Well then... Who is it? Flora asked.

Ummm... They didn't say... Helia said still nervous.

Hello? The mystery person said.

Just then Helia hung up the phone and threw it against the wall.

What was that for? Flora asked confused.

Ummm... No reason. Helia said nervously.

Ummm... Okay... Flora said still very confused.

There was a , what felt like forever, awkward moment.

Well... Flora said. I better get to my homework... Flora said.

Okay. Helia said.

Bye. Flora said.

Bye. Helia said.

Helia left, and Flora went inside.

Hey, Bloom. Flora said.

Hey, Flora. Bloom said.

Bloom? Flora said.

Yes, Flora? Bloom said.

Do you know how to do the homework? Flora asked.

Yeah, why, you don't know how? Bloom asked.

No... Flora said.

It's easy, look. Bloom said happy to help. All you have to do is, mix these two potions together, and see what happens. She continued.

Oh, okay, thanks. Flora said.

No, problem. Bloom said. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. She continued.

Okay. Flora said.

Well, goodnight, Flora. Bloom said when she came back.

Goodnight, Bloom. Flora said.

Once, Flora was finished with her homework, she got ready for bed, as well.

Then, when, she came back she went to sleep.

The next morning, Flora got a call from, Helia.

Oh, hey, Sweetie Pie, What's up! Flora said.

Hey, Flora! Helia said. Can you meet me outside, in about, 5? Helia asked.

Ummm... Yeah, sure, why? Flora asked confused.

Flora hurried and got dressed. She was wore, a white floral print mini dress, white wedge high heel sandals, and her hair was down with two little pony tails, leading into a braid, tied at the bottom with, a little white bow.

Flora ran downstairs, and out the front gates, where, tall young boy, with long dark blue hair, and midnight blue eyes, was standing.

Hi, Helia. Flora said nervously.

Hello, My Precious Little Flower. Helia said happy to see, Flora.

Tee-Hee! Flora giggled.

Helia, then, helped Flora on to his, LevaBike, and then jumped on, himself.

Then, they rode off into the forest, until they reached a clearing, where Helia, had set up, a picnic.

Oh, Helia... This is, Beautiful! Flora said, still shocked from the whole scene.

They were sitting in a clearing, with a waterfall, leading into a stream, surrounded by grass and flowers was located.

So... Helia said. Shall we? He continued.

We shall. Flora said happy, to be with, Helia.

So, Flora and Helia danced, for what felt like, hours and hours.

Once, they stopped, Helia got down on one knee, and pulled out a small blue velvet box, but before he could say anything, someone came running up to them.

Helia... Helia... The person said between pants.

Ummm... Who are you? Helia asked confused.

I'm... The music teacher... That you found... The music teacher said.

What! Helia yelled. I- I thought you were dead! He continued.

No... I'm not... She said.

Wait... Why are you here? Helia asked confused.

I need to tell you something, very important. The music teacher said.

Well... What is it? Helia asked.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

I... The music teacher said.


End file.
